the_secret_world_of_the_animated_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chained to the rhythm
Chained to the rhythm is a song in the show. It is performed by Katy Perry and it appears in the episode ''Park Trek''. lyrics Are we crazy? Livin' our lives through a lens Trapped in our white picket fence Like ornaments So comfortable, we're livin' in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble Aren't you lonely Up there in utopia Where nothing will ever be enough? Happily numb So comfortable, we're livin' in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble Ah, so good Your rose-colored glasses on And party on (woo) Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumblin' around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm, to the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumblin' around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm, to the rhythm Are we tone deaf? Keep sweepin' it under the mat Thought we could do better than that I hope we can So comfortable, we're livin' in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble Aha, so good (so good) Your rose-colored glasses on And party on (woo) Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumblin' around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm, to the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song (oh) Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumblin' around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm, to the rhythm (woah) It is my desire Break down the walls to connect, inspire Ay, up in your high place, liars Time is ticking for the empire The truth they feed is feeble As so many times before The greed over the people They stumblin' and fumblin' and we're about to riot They woke up, they woke up the lions (woah) Turn it up, it's your favorite song (hey) Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up (turn it up), keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie (like a wasted zombie) Yeah, we think we're free (ah) Drink, this one's on me (ah) We're all chained to the rhythm (we're all) To the rhythm, to the rhythm (we're all chained to the rhythm) It goes on, and on, and on It goes on, and on, and on (turn it up, it goes on and on and on and on) It goes on, and on, and on (on and on and on it goes) 'Cause we're all chained to the rhythm Category:Songs Category:Background songs Category:Songs in English